A magnetic bearing which supports a rotating shaft by the sum of the electromagnetic forces (also referred to as a “combined electromagnetic force”) of a plurality of electromagnets without contact is conventionally known in the art. In such a magnetic bearing, while a bias current (fixed current) is being passed through each of the coils of the electromagnets, a control current which is changed, depending on the position deviation of the drive shaft, is combined with the bias current so that the control current and the combined electromagnetic force have a linear relationship (see, for example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 etc.).